


Pajamas and Briefings

by NoontimeShadows



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, episode 10 spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoontimeShadows/pseuds/NoontimeShadows
Summary: When Taako, Merle, and Magnus join the BoB, Lucretia knows dealing with them will be difficult...she just doesn't realize how difficult until she's in a briefing room in the early morning and they're in their pajamas.





	Pajamas and Briefings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...I haven't written any fan fiction in a very long time. This is made obvious by the fact i've been on this site six years and this is my first fic. I'm rusty, but hey gotta restart somewhere right?
> 
> I initially intended to write something else, but this scene from episode 10 popped into my head and I had to write something for it.
> 
> I dedicate this to all the wonderful Magcretia writers who converted me to this pairing as of three days ago.I hope y'all enjoy it. Thanks goes out to my sister for reading and giving me feedback/confidence.

Few people on the moon are ever up as late as Lucretia. The Director, as always, was wrapped up in paperwork and wasn’t even close to sleep when the dreadful news came in. 

One of her reclaimers had been murdered. 

To make matters worse, he had been transporting a relic and she didn’t know which. 

Lucretia wanted sleep, tea, a month long vacation...the first two might be possible once she was through sending her newest reclaimers on their mission; a task that sounded simple but was in fact increasing her worries.

The Director knows the boys are on their way, she did after all have them summoned to the briefing chamber. Summoned. How odd that was. After all these years she had become accustomed to her role on this place. She was a leader. The Director. No more lonely journal keeper who took decades to voice her thoughts to her crew mates and best friends. Having to play the distant leader with those best friends who were (somewhat) returned to her was not going to be easy. 

Lucretia hears them enter and when she looks up from the map she is studying she realizes how much she had underestimated how difficult keeping herself distant would be.

It’s been over a decade since they’d all been together on the Starblaster. Back then she would not have thought twice about the crew wearing their pajamas to an emergency meeting. In fact, it happened frequently.

Now was a different story. 

Lucretia had been anxious about seeing them, frustrated with the situation of an unknown relic, and grieved over the murder of Leeman Kessler...but the sight of her former friends clad in footie pajamas temporarily pushed all of that from her mind. She had to press her lips into a thin line to feign irritation while holding back her laughter. Laughter which became even more difficult to contain when she sees Merle’s back flap hanging open revealing three-quarters to four-fifths off his backside.

“What are you wearing?” Lucretia asks sternly, she hopes, when she believes she can keep up her cool facade.

It’s their first mission and they are already making the pretense that she doesn’t know them difficult to keep up. Their goofs, Taako’s “sleepy sack”, all of it brings back a flood of bitter-sweet memories that it is either much too early (or possibly too late? She hadn’t slept yet) for her to handle with the amount of grace and reserve she foolishly convinced herself she could muster around them.

The final straw is Magnus.

Lucretia begins to explain the situation in Rockport prompting this mission and Magnus begins to strip down in front of everyone. By some miracle her voice does not waver, but she stupidly babbles something about the murder being at an “inopportune time”. When would a murder ever be at a good time?!  
Gods he is killing her, thankfully he’d had fantasy boxers on under that onesie. Pan only knows what Lucretia would have done if he hadn’t. The thought of that possibility send heat rushing to her face. Did any of them notice her blushing?

Magnus naked wasn’t a new sight, but it had been far too long. Things were different now. Lucretia was not prepared and this was definitely not the time or place she’d choose to see that again. Plus they had an audience. How Taako and Merle continued to act like nothing was going on is beyond her. 

The Director clears her throat, willing herself not to stare or even look his way and failing because Magnus seems to have no shame and continues asking questions as he changes. 

The brief glances she allows herself reveal that while much seemed unchanged, Magnus was not the same young man she’d known and loved for a century. The past decade added more muscle and more scars. Though, even those could not detract from how attractive she thought he was.

His changes were nothing like the changes she’d undergone.

Lucretia clenches her white oak staff tighter. Now is not the time for ogling or self pity. The Director sits up a little straighter, fighting to remain focused as they finish briefing for the mission.

Magnus, thankfully, puts his clothes on.

As they depart, laughing, Lucretia pinches the bridge of her nose closing her eyes and evaluating the last few minutes.

First off, they were definitely not taking this mission seriously. Secondly, this meeting went nothing like she’d imagined or practiced in her head.  
Finally, now they are gone she has realized how odd it would have seemed to any Bureau of Balance member that she hadn’t stopped Magnus from shedding his clothes in front of her. 

It was not something the Director they knew would have overlooked. Had Killian been here she would certainly have had questions for her.

“I’ll have to do better next time.” She sighs.


End file.
